This project involves the use of non-enzymic model reactions and enzyme-catalyzed counterparts to study the mechanism of biological alkyl transferases, such as methylases and aminopropyltransferases. The mechanistic data derived from these studies are used to design new mechanism-based enzyme inhibitors, for potential use in controlling these reactions in vivo.